1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a level-shift circuit, a driver integrated circuit (IC), and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-resolution display devices are widely used. ICs are used in source drivers of such display devices because high-speed operation is required. A driver formed using an IC is called a driver IC.
A driver IC including a source driver includes a shift register, a digital-to-analog converter circuit, and the like. Since the shift register and the digital-to-analog converter circuit are driven with different voltages, the source driver usually includes a level-shift circuit (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).